


Warm You Up

by misbehavingvigilante



Series: Tales Inspired by the Discord Year 1 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavingvigilante/pseuds/misbehavingvigilante
Summary: Steve Rogers could have melted the ice with how hot he was, Tony barely, just barely managed to not say that aloud when he asked exactly how Steve was unthawed.





	Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts), [ozuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/gifts).

> The dubious consent warning is applied because while they both consent, Steve is under the impression that this is a dream and isn't real, and is also in the wake of dealing with coming to a world that is very different from his own, so perhaps doesn't have the best headspace for this. There's also a lack of really communication going on here as well, while again it is consensual I know some may be uncomfortable with the premise hence why I warned for it. 
> 
> Also this deals in the ALT timeline that Steve traveled to at the end of EG so it changes some things such as Tony is younger in his 20s, Steve is unfrosted earlier, Tony is with SHIELD, Howard is still alive, etc, etc. 
> 
> Also be gentle, this is my first time writing smut, I recognize it may be rough around the edges, but I'm also not accepting concrit on this, either. With that said, Enjoy!

Tony had already grown up being compared to Captain America and a not so secret fanboy, so of course he was all over the news of an unthawed Steve Rogers just like that. The news reaches him fast, particularly since he’s working for SHIELD thanks to dear old Dad suggesting the job, up until now it hasn’t been the grandest venture, they still don’t get along that well, but well, he has to actually thank Dad for this once.

Steve Rogers could have melted the ice with how hot he was, Tony barely, just barely managed to not say that aloud when he asked exactly how Steve was unthawed. Similar to a giant squid, it seems which is interesting, but squids don’t have abs like _that_, they don’t have a face like _that_, they don’t have arms like _that_.

If he keeps this line of thought going, Tony knows he won't step off the thirst train until he well and truly has to go rub one out himself, so he shows restraint. 

His father would not approve, and that makes it all the more enticing to want Steve. It’s easy to want him, and he’s so lost and sad, that Tony feels fairly confident he could warm Steve up if they just to know each other a little better.

So that’s promptly what Tony goes to arrange. He does not wait for fate, instead he takes fate in his own hands instead. 

It's child play to gain entrance to Steve's room really, to arrange a quick media blackout looped with previous imagery so anyone who might be spying on him will have nothing unless they actually physically saw him go into Steve's room. His reflexes might not be as sharp as some SHIELD agents, but he's no slouch either even if stealth isn't his strong point. 

So he enters and is greeted by quite the surprise.

Tony wouldn’t have really expected it, if he’s being honest. According to the notes on how Steve is doing that he definitely shouldn’t have had access to, but well, if SHIELD isn’t smart enough to stop them, then they deserve him snooping around, Steve had complained about being cold.

It was probably either something psychosomatic because of the ordeal he’d been through which was quite understandable, or if was in truth a physical symptom that serum hadn’t quite been able to deal with it yet, more concerned with keeping Steve alive than comfortable, or some combination of the both. So entering Steve’s room, with again not permission, he didn’t expect to find a bleary, naked Captain America in front of him.

His higher thought process come to an immediate halt, and he can’t even consider looking away, or not letting his eyes run down Steve’s body until his eyes fall on his cock instead. Tony’s mouth waters, or at least it really feels like it does.

But his mouth works, thank god and not, that his mouth works. “…Oh no, please let me blow you.”

It’s like his mind can’t decide between apologizing for the intrusion, and being absolutely horny on main coming up with a fractured sentence like that instead.

Steve thinks about the circumstances in front of him, he thinks about how in light of everything else, his mind is probably just attempting to comfort him with some sort of vivid sex dream. It’s odd, because in the past, Steve wouldn’t have really thought about waiting for anyone else but a lifetime partner, but well, he had the crash course in how that had worked out. Peggy moved on, but _with_ him, because time travel only instead of ice transplanting him through time, it had been some kind of stones. He had noticed how brief that segment had been on so you slept for decades, and marked it down to ask about later.

It’s how he knows the person his mind, conjured up is Howard’s kid, Tony if he remembers right, they aren’t too far apart in age, and he also works for SHIELD but Steve can’t remember much else than that. A languid look at Tony, giving him a once over, in about the same manner that Tony had treated him only just a few seconds ago, does bring merit to the idea of a blowjob. Tony isn’t unattractive, and his cock gives an interested twitch because of it.

It doesn’t go unnoticed, judging by the way Tony bites his lip, and well, Tony does have nice lips, in theory, they would feel well wrapped around his dick, if he has any amount of skill that is.

But Tony is also just so, so eager for it that even if he’s inexperienced, Steve’s sure it’ll be good thing. Besides, how can he complain when he has no experiences to date, either?

“Okay.” Steve says finally, and Tony wastes no time bridging the gap between them until he is there kneeled in front of Steve. Tony’s hands are warm against his thighs, the gesture surprisingly more gentle than he would have expected as a prelude to a blowjob, before they open his thighs more so that Tony can get a better view of his cock.

If Steve thinks Tony’s hands are warm, it’s nothing against the warm embrace of his mouth.

To say nothing of what Tony does with his tongue. Steve isn’t prone to calling a lot of things sinful, but this feels too good for it not to be something he should have said no to, but he can’t find in himself to regret it. He’s somewhat ashamed about the noises Tony tears from him, the sound too loud, too obvious in their cadence, about what exactly they’re doing in here. He worries about being overheard or walked in on, he worries about how he’s gripping Tony’s hair too tightly as he needs some amount of purchase.

Or about how he comes without warning, and how that doesn’t feel like something Tony signed up to, or something they even discussed at all. Maybe they should have discussed this more, come to think about it.

There’s an audible sound when Tony pulls his mouth back, he licks the remnants of cum near his lips, keeping his eyes on Steve, the entire time doing so.

It feels very heated which says something compared to what they just did. “That was nice.”

It seems very casual despite how intimate they were just, but it isn’t as if Steve disagrees it was nice, nice and unexpected, but nice. “Yeah…”

Something chirps on Tony’s person, and he looks immediately annoyed. “Well, I should probably go. I already have a good idea about what’s that about, but you know, don’t hesitate to call me if you want me to warm you up again, yeah?”

Is that what they were calling it now?

Steve felt very much in a daze, and in a post orgasm state of mind, somewhat sleepy, and let sleep lull him under again.

When he stirs again, he reaffirms his belief that nothing so ludicrous could have happened so it must have been a dream.

He tries to remember where he saw Tony beforehand, so his mind had the ability to plop him into one of his dreams, and he can’t remember when that was exactly.

He shrugs it off, it’s probably just a side effect of the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat, I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thiefoftruth26).


End file.
